Enigma
by Runners
Summary: *Happenes after 4th season* Start of new semester. Scott's pack come to school, trying to live normally. They don't know that with appireance of new student Egypt mythology becomes reality. Demons come to live. Old friend returns with old enemies. What is the enigma and who is the girl Liam smiles to? *Update once a week*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
So... this is my first TW story, so sorry if begging sucks, I promise it'll get better. I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think of it.  
Runners**

 **1**

Emily

New year, new school. I'm Emily Cane. I have just moved from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills to look after my grandma. She's in her eighties and mom says she can die soon, so we should spend some more time with her. Tomorrow school starts, so does my new life. In Los Angeles I left almost everything. Only my family have moved there with me, my older brother Josh, my younger brother Ryan, my mum and dad, but my friends stayed in Los Angeles.

Scott

"Control it, Liam." I say, when Liam starts losing control. He whispers his mantra, but it doesn't work as good as it used to. Slowly he turns into human again. His hands are covered with blood.  
"It's gonna get easier." I say "You just need some more time."  
"How long can it takes."  
"I can't answer that question, but you I can tell you what to do." I look at him and continue "You need to focus on something. Something important to you."

Liam

"I'm back!" I yell to my parents, when I come back. I go into the kitchen "Hi!" I say to my mum and stepdad.  
"Hi honey!" My mum said hug me.  
"Oh, please! Anything, but honey!" I say and walk upstairs to my room and phone Mason. "Hey dude!" I say when he answers "Wanna play games?" he sights and says  
"I'll be there in a few"

Kira

"Hey Scotty!" I say while putting my arms around his neck.  
"Hi" he says and kisses me. "Ready for our first real date?"  
"It depends on…" I whisper.  
"On… what?" he asks.  
"On what we're going to do on it"  
"We'll go on a movie and then we can do whatever you want"  
"Sounds great"

Next day

Emily

My hands are shaking. I don't know how I can be so nervous about new school. _It's gonna be okay._ I think. I put on my smile and walk into the school. People are looking at me. I try to smile at everyone, but it is really hard.  
After few minutes I find principal room and I walk into it to give the head teacher all the papers I've got.  
"Good morning." I say when I am in.  
"Good morning. How can I help you?" tall men asks  
"I'm Emily Cane, new student. I came to give you all papers and ask for my lesson plan"  
"Of course. Can you give the papers and I'll print you the lesson plan." I handle him all my papers and he puts them in the briefcase and then put it in his desk. He then prints my lesson plan and gives it to me.  
"Oh wait" he says and I look at him. "You need to have your locker" he handle me keys.  
"Thank you" I say, while I am taking it.  
"You're welcome. Oh and welcome into our high school" he smiles  
"Thank you. Goodbye" I say and start to go out of room.  
"Goodbye" I hear him and then I am out. I look at the plan.  
 _English, class 54._  
 _Gonna find you class 54._ I think to myself and started to searching.

Liam

"What do you have now?" I asks Mason. He looks at his plan.  
"Biology. And you?"  
"English" I said. Mason still doesn't know everything about werewolves things. "Guess I see you later" I say and start to go, but he stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder.  
" Don't you think we should talk about…" he say uncomfortably.  
"Maybe later? Don't want the whole school to know about this." I say and fake a smile.  
"Yeah, sure" he say miserably.  
"See ya later bro" I say and walk, okay… run to my class. _I can't tell him anything, but at the same time I know he needs to know the truth. I know I can trust him, his my best friend and friends don't lie to each other!_ I think and walk onto somebody.  
A girl fell on the floor.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I help her to get up. She has amazing blue eyes and brown her. She smiles.  
"It's okay. It was my fault anyway. I wasn't looking, where I was going." I don't recognize her. _Can it mean she's new here?  
_ "I haven't seen you before, have I?" I ask.  
"No, I'm new here" she say. Smile never leaves her face.  
"Oh, so welcome in our high school."  
"Thank you" her smile grew bigger.  
"Can I help you with something? Do you want me to show you around?"  
"Yes please. Actually I need to find class 54. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yeah." I say and smile. "I'm gonna have lesson there in a few"  
"So…"  
"Liam" I say. _I really didn't introduce myself to her?  
_ "Emily" her eyes shined " So… Liam" she said "Lead the way"

Emily

"We're there" Liam says and I smiles at him.  
"Thank you" I say and walk into the class.  
Lesson is amazing. I mean fantastic. Maybe I'm a weird person, but I like school. Also I like Jane Austin and today we talk about her, so I can show off. I don't know if this made me look good in front of a class, but teacher seems really impressed. Other students are… surprised that I know so much about Bride and Prejudice. I do, because I love this book. I am a specific person. I am good at all school subjects. I always get A from all tests maybe instead of chemistry, I always get B. I don't mind though. I can't be good at everything.  
I'm even good at sports. My favorites are running and gymnastic. In Los Angeles I am at gym more than four times a week. I can do the splits, somersaults and more. Also I'm interested in music. I can play piano, guitar and violin. My room is soundproof, because of the loud music I listen to. My parents were trying everything to stop the noise and that was the only result that works.  
I reached my locker. I take a book for history lesson and close the locker. My heart almost stops when I see a girl with strawberry blond hair.  
"Oh my God. You almost gave me a heart attack" I say. She only smile kindly.  
"I'm so sorry… yhm…"  
"Emily" I say.  
"I'm Lydia." I smile and don't know what to say. "You've got history now?"  
"Yep"  
"Oh, let me see you off to the class" she says and I smile.  
"Okay. I hope you know where class 34 is"  
"Of course"

Lydia

I see Liam, who is talking to some girl. She is kinda pretty if you ask me and have a good taste in fashion. Her look somehow reminds me of Allison…  
 _It's not a good time for crying._ I think to myself.  
"You have a plan" I jump, when I hear Malia.  
"Damn werewolves." I whisper  
"I heard that" she shruggs. "So… what's the plan?"  
"How do you know I even have any?"  
"You smell like you have one"  
"Damn werewolves" I say and go away. I only hear her mumbles "Coyotes!"

After my math lesson I walk toward the brown hair girl's locker. She's already there. I stand behind the door of locker.  
"Oh my God. You almost gave me a heart attack" She says with still scared voice. I smile kindly  
"I'm so sorry… yhm…"  
"Emily" She said.  
"I'm Lydia." I say and ask "You've got history now?"  
"Yep"  
"Oh, let me see you off to the class" I tell to her .  
"Okay. I hope you know where class 34 is" I smile.  
"Of course" I say. _Point for me._

"Wow I didn't know you know so much!" I say impressed.  
"Thank you" she smile "you're good too."  
"I'm better at math" I say. _I'm amazing at math!  
_ "Oh, I love math. I know it's weird, but I like school, maybe not chemistry, but rest is awesome."  
"Finally someone smart!" I say exited. "What did you have from chemistry?"  
"Usually B, but sometimes A" I say.  
"Hey, it's not bad! But if you want I can help you with it"  
"Thanks" she smile. "I think I should go. I still have to find geography class"  
"Okay see you later"  
"Bye" she waves and goes away. I smile. She's not only pretty… okay beautiful, but also smart. She's like my copy.  
"Hey Lydia are you there" Kira waves in front of my face.  
"Y-yeah… Hi by the way."  
"What were you thinking about?" she asks.  
"Have you met Emily?"  
"Who?" she makes weird face.  
"New girl with who Liam flirted-" Stiles of course has to interrupt me by scaring the light out of me.  
"Who Liam flirts with?"  
"Stiles!" Kira shouts with me.  
"What?"  
"Could you please stop eavesdropping?" I say angry.  
"No, but seriously who does Lia-"  
"What Liam?" Scott appears.  
"You know what? I'm out!"

Emily

I don't think this school would be that amazing. People are so kind and teachers are… surprised of my knowledge, what I think is a good think. I walk out of geographic classroom. Lidia is not there. _Should I go or wait for her? I should go._ I think to myself and go to find class… 65.  
I'm walking through a corridor, looking around to find a good classroom, when I walked onto somebody.  
" Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I say  
"It's okay, don't worry" he says and I smile. "I'm Mason."  
"Emily"  
"Oh you are this new girl!"  
"You've heard about me?"  
"Who haven't? You're the most smart person in the whole school and you haven't been there even one day!" I blushed.  
"Thanks, but I'm not that good."  
"Yes, you are. By the way what are you looking for?"  
"For Class 65"  
So Mason shows me the class. His really funny and his a gay so I don't have to worry about flirting stuff.

After lesson I go to the canteen with Mason to meet his best friend.  
"You'll like him. He can sometimes be weird and I think he takes steroids" I laugh.  
"What is his name?"  
"Liam"  
"This Liam? I mean short, muscular guy?"  
"Remember he takes steroids" He smile. "But how do you know?"  
"I met him today. He showed me English class."  
"Ohhh… How sweet" he makes kissing noise.  
"Shut up Mason. Don't you have a boyfriend to worry about?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
"Oh we will find you one" I take my dinner from cooker and wait for Mason. I see Liam. After making sure Mason has his food I walk toward Liam.  
"What do you mean?" Mason asks.  
"Oh please we'll go to the disco and find you somebody" I say sitting down. "Hey" I say to Liam.  
"Hi. What disco are you talking about?"  
"Emily wants to find me a boyfriend"  
"That's not a bad idea. There will be party on Saturday, wanna come?"  
"Sounds great" I say.

Scott

I eat dinner with Stiles, Kira, Malia and Lydia when I hear Liam talks to a girl I haven't seen before. He asks her to party on this Saturday. Full moon. _Oh shit._ I think to myself.  
"Guys I'll be back in a second." Kira looks weirdly at me.  
"Is something wrong?" she asks.  
"Yeah" I stand up and go to the Liam's table. "Hi can we talk?" I say quickly.  
"Yhm… sure" he says and sands up. Girl and Mason are deep in a conversation.  
"You can't you go to the party" I say.  
"What? How do you know?"  
"I heard"  
"But why not?"  
"Because of the full moon"  
"Shit" he mumbles.

Liam

"But I can control myself!" I tell Scott.  
"Liam you still need to practice! Do you want put Mason and this girl-" I interrupt him.  
"Emily"  
"Okay, and Emily in danger?"  
"Of course not, but-"  
"There's no buts, you won't go and that's over!" he says with anger and goes away to finish his meal.  
"Shit" I mumble again.

I come back to table.  
"Hey, what's going on Liam? You don't look happy." Emily asks breaking her talk with Mason.  
"I'm fine, but I can't go to the party"  
"What? Why?" Mason asks.  
"Yhm… I forgot about my dinner with parent. Sorry guys."  
"That's okay" Emily sends me a smile. I smile back. "We can hang out any other day."  
"Yeah, sure." We exchange numbers in case we'd want to meet someday.  
We keep talking, when Emily looks at somebody and smile. I turn to see the person. It was tall, muscular guy. He's probably at Scott's age. He waves to Emily and smirks. I turn to her.  
"Who is he?" I ask. _I am not jealous!_  
" He is my brother, John" She say.  
"He's hot" Mason says and we look at him.  
"Don't talk like that about my brother! It's disgusting!" I chuckles at her comment. "By the way he's got girlfriend, she's in L.A. now."  
"Oh." Mason says.  
"Don't worry, we'll find you a hot guy on Saturday."

Scott

"What's going on Scott?" Kira asks me, after I return to our table.  
"Yhm… nothing important." She raises an eyebrow.  
"Really Scott?"  
"Okay… I just reminded Liam about the Saturday's full moon."  
"Wait" I hear Malia. Everybody looks at her in a second. "Is Liam jealous?" I look at the boy and listens to his heartbeat. "Of her brother!" She bursts into laugh, like all of us, but too quiet to make everyone look at us.

Third person point of view.  
Echo House

Peter is going crazy. Being in the same room with guy who has three eyes ain't easy, but Peter has no choice. He has to get use to this. Or doesn't he?  
"Peter Hale" Female voice sasy. He automatically stands up from his bed. "I've got an offer for you"  
"Who are you?" Peter raises his eyebrows.  
"That's not important at the moment." She says and walks out of the shadow. "What's important is if you want to listen to my offer."  
"Do I look like I have a choice?" She smirks and walks to the glass wall.  
"Let's find some more private place." She says. "You're going with us" Woman points at the three eyes man.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek

I wake up next to Braeden. She is still asleep, so I stand up quietly and go to kitchen to make some coffee.  
When I almost end making breakfast my phone rang.  
"Yeah" I say, knowing it's Deaton. 

"What?!" I yell after he tells me what happened.  
"Derek?" I hear Braeden. I turn around to face her. She's in her underwear and my shirt. "What happened?"  
"It's Peter" I say. "He escaped."

Emily

I see Lydia. I walk to her. "Hi"  
"Hey!" She hugs me. "How are you?"  
"Oh I'm fine." I smile. "Have you got any plans for Saturday?" I ask.  
"I don't know, probably not, why?"  
"Oh… I'm going to the party this Saturday and thought that you'd like to come." I say.  
"I see what I can do" she smiles. "Don't worry I'll probably be there. There's no party without me!"  
"Then you have to come" I say and smile.  
"Okay I will, but…" She smirks.  
"But… what?"  
"You have to go shopping with me on Friday."  
"You got it."

"Hey Mason!" I say to him before he can notice me.  
"Oh my!… Emily you scared the light out of me!" I laugh at his reaction. "That's not funny!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"Hey guys" I hear Liam. "What's up?"  
"Nothing" I say after I calm down. "See you at math!" I say and go for English lesson.

Liam

"Mason…" I try to start the conversation. "Do you want to go to my place today… play some games and stuff?"  
"By stuff you mean you'll explain all those weird things that happened?" he smiles, so do I.  
"Sure."

Stiles

"What do you mean by PETER'S GONE?" I yell at Scott.  
"I mean that he's gone" he say. "And don't shout." He adds quickly.  
"We need to go and find him" I say ready to go out of school, but Scott stops me. "We need to go. NOW!"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"We need to study, Stiles. Running after nothing won't change anything." He probably sees that I'm nervous so he adds "Maybe Deaton will find something…"  
"Just stop" I say and go away.

Scott

"He just can't understand that we can't do anything right now." I say to Kira. We are in my room, having a date.  
"Maybe it's because of the fact that Peter is Malia's father." She plays with my fingers.  
"You're right." I smile and peck her. "I just…"  
"You worry too much." She says to me. "C'mon, let's watch Star Wars."  
"Okay" I smile.

Liam

"- did you see her today on math?" I ask Mason. Before he can answer I say "She was awesome! She did this exercise in… I don't know? 30 seconds? She's just amazing!"  
"Okay I know she's perfect, but can you tell me about all those super naturals things?" He asks. "After that you can talk all the time about your love to Emily."  
"Hey! I do not love her."  
"Yeah, tell yourself" Mason mumbles.  
"Do you want to listen about all those super naturals creatures or about my feelings toward Emily?" I ask annoyed.  
"So you have feelings for her..."  
"I met her yesterday!" I yell.  
"Okay, detach your pants and tell me about this super naturals."

Emily

"Hey grandma!" I say after entering her house. It's big and old, but still looks nice.  
"Emily sweetheart! How are you? Oh my God, you are so skin! Don't your parents feed you?" She asks so many questions that I don't know to which I should answer first.  
"I'm fine and no, my parents feed me and I'm skin, because of all exercises I do."  
"Oh honey!" She hugs me. "How do you like Beacon Hills?"  
"To be honest, I did not expect it to be so good. I mean, this place is amazing! I haven't been there even for three days and I already have few friends and teachers are nice and you're near, so I can visit you as often as I want to! It's just perfect, but I miss L.A. it was such an amazing place too."  
"Don't worry about Los Angeles. Just enjoy being here and spend time with new friends, because I'm sure you'll be back at your old home in few months."  
"I don't think I understand" I say and raise an eyebrow.  
"Oh, honey! I won't live for long, so you should enjoy-" I interrupt her.  
"Don't even say that! You'll live much longer than few months!"  
"Oh, Emily. I'm already 86 and I don't need to be alive anymore. I can due and join your grandpa in Heaven." I realize that I'm crying. My grandpa died three years ago for cancer. He was two years older than my grandma and since then she's been talking about how much she wants to join him on the other side.  
"Grandma I love you and I don't want you to say things like that. I know you miss grandpa, but it's you who should enjoy her live." She starts crying too and we're looking probably as ridiculous as women in some depressing movies about heartbreaks. "Now... shall we watch a movie?"  
"We shall honey"

Lydia

I go to the Parrish's house to help him with bestiaries. "Hi! Ready to find out who you are?" I ask him, after he opens the door and let me in.  
"Yeah sure." He says. "Do you want something to drink?" He asks.  
"No, thanks. I think we better start our little searching" I sit on the coach in his living room. I take the bestiaries out of my bag and opened it.  
"Little?" Parrish raises his eyebrows.  
"Maybe... slightly bigger than little."

Emily

"- I just don't know why she's so negative about life. The only thing she wants is death."  
"She wants to join grandpa." Josh says.  
"How do you know that?" I ask him.  
"I visited her yesterday and she told me the same thing she told you." He stops. His sadness is more visible than it was after he'd said goodbye to his girlfriend. "Maybe mum was right about coming here." He says, but it sounds more like he'd be trying to convince himself.  
"Do you miss Tori?" I change subject. He looks at me and nod.  
"Yeah"  
" If you break up remember that Mason is into you" I smile and Josh chuckles at my little joke.  
"Come here lil' sis" he hugs me.

Liam

"Are you… I mean… Do you… Yhm… Are you angry at me?" I ask Mason.  
"I'm am... Ym… I'm confused." I look down.  
"If you… don't want ot be my friend anymo-"  
"Dude, don't even think about that." He says with serious ton. "I'm your friend and friends don't just leave each other, because they're werewolves, coyotes, kanimas or banshees or whatever." He looks me in the eye. " So I'm story, but you're stuck with me!" I chuckle at his worlds. I bro-hug him.  
"You're the best" he smiles. "But that doesn't mean you're gonna beat me at those video games." I smirk and point at video games that are lying on the flour.  
"You're on"

Third person's point of view

"So… why do you need me?" Peter asks the woman who freed him. "Oh no… better question is… why you need him?" He pointes at the guy with three eyes.  
"I need to find somebody. Actually two people, but one I can find by myself."  
"Who do you want us to find?"  
"I need to find very powerful person. I don't know who he or she is, but whatever it is, it's more powerful than all of creatures in Beacon Hills." She smiles to herself. "And I have to kill it"

Emily

"Where can he be?" I ask myself searching for Ryan. We are playing retractable. He's probably in the bathroom, but I don't want to find him so quickly.  
"Emily!" I hear my mum. I go to the living room and find her on a couch with dad.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"We're planning to take Ryan for a trip for the weekend in two or three weeks' time."  
"Okay… but why do you need me?"  
"Me and your mum" my dad starts. "Want you to take of house and care of Josh."  
"I heard that" My big bro shouts.  
"We know that if we are not here he drives to L.A. a second after we left."  
"Okay, sure. I'll keep an eye on him." I smile. "Oh by the way I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow with Lydia, so I'll probably come home late." I say. "Oh and there's party on Saturday and I, Mason and Lydia are going there."  
"Who is Mason?" My mum asks.  
"Oh his my new friend. Did I mention that he's gay?" I ask with a smirk.  
"Okay, you're free to go, but don't get drunk!" My dad says and stand up from a couch. "How much money do you need for shopping?" He takes the wallet out of his packet.  
"Dad I don't need any money. I've got some on my account." He takes out two hundred and gives it to me.  
"Have fun."  
"Thanks" I kiss him on a cheek and go out of room after I shout "I love you!" Before I can walk upstairs I see angry Ryan. _Shit.  
_ "I was in the toilet for fifteen minutes and you weren't looking for me?" He asks with disappointment tone.  
"Of course I was looking for you, but parents had important thing to talk about, so I stopped searching for few minutes." I say "I'm sorry, if you want to keep playing we can start right now."  
"No!" Then someone catches by the waist and threw me over his arm. _Josh!  
_ "What are you doing?!" I yell.  
"It's revenge for my bro!" he says and run with me to my bedroom. When we are there he threw me at the bed and starts to tickle me.  
"Stoppppp… Pleasseeeeee" I laugh.  
"Nobody is going to hear you, because of soundproof walls, buahahaha!" he laughs at me.

Derek

"Where should we start?" I ask Deaton.  
"I was in Eichen House to ask my friend about the disappearance of Peter."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"He wasn't the only one that disappeared." He stops and looks me in the eyes. "There was a man with three eyes."  
"Is he… dangerous?"  
"Of course. His third eye shows things that did, will or needs to happened. Whoever freed him, will use him and that won't end well."  
"We should call Scott."  
"No. There's no need to worry him. When we'll know more we'll tell him, but there's someone you should call."

Lydia

"Ready for shopping?" I ask Emily. I pick her up from her house.  
"Always" She walks into my car. "Do you have any special thing in mind to buy?"  
"Something sexy."

"-and you've never dated anybody? Oh gosh, are guys in L.A. blind or something?"  
"Maybe… or maybe they're just unattractive?" I laugh at her comment.  
"It's a good thing that you've moved to Beacon Hills then."  
"I think so, too."

Scott

"What do you mean, he's not answering your calls?" Stiles asks when Derek doesn't answer my call again.  
"I don't know why he's not answering. Maybe he wants us to stay out of this?"  
"Are you kidding?" Stiles yells. " Peter escaped with three yes man and he thinks we'll just stay out of this! Oh no, no, no ,no! That's not gonna happen!" he stands up from my bed and walks out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" I shout.  
"I need to tell Malia that her psycho-werewolf father is out of Eichen House."  
"You haven't told her yet?!"  
"I hoped that we'd find him quickly, but Derek is to stubborn and he wants to give Peter a chance to make himself stronger, so we will be fuck up-"  
"Stiles!" I yell.  
"S-sorry… I'll just go." He says and walks out of my house.  
"Just perfect." I whispers to myself.

Liam

"What do you think about this one?" I handle Mason a game.  
"We've played that one today" he says.  
"Okay… What would you say about pizza? There's a new pizzeria in shopping center, we can check it out."  
"That's actually a good idea. Maybe we should ask Emily if she wants to come with us?"  
"No she can't. She's shopping with Lydia."  
"Oh so this is why you want to go to the shopping center." He says with a smirk on his face.  
"Shut up."

Emily

I try on beautiful, light blue dress. It's till the waist and then it just falls down to the half of my thigh. It is perfect dress, but not for the party in the club. It has no straps. It was longer in the back and the dress I was looking for should be short and black.  
I go out of a fitting room.  
"Oh my god you look gorgeous!" Lydia shrieks "You have to buy it!"  
"You think so…?" I smile and look in the mirror.  
"I don't think , I know it."  
"But the problem is that I don't know where I should wear it."  
"Oh, don't worry about that. The occasion will come and then you'll be the most beautiful place on a party."  
"Thank you, Lydia" I hug her.  
"Okay, now go and find something for tomorrow!"  
"Yes miss" I salute.

Styles

"So my father is free and Derek stays quiet?"  
"Yep"  
"Then we need to find him on our own."  
"But how can we do it? Where should we start?"  
"Maybe we should ask someone for help?"  
"Who do you mean?"  
"Isaac."

Third person point of view

"Show me your eye" She says to the man. He takes a bandage off of his head. His eye opens.  
Peter turns around, because he is disgusted with the view.  
"Perfect" Woman whispers to herself. "Now Peter, tell me what you know about Kate Argent."

Emily

"This one looks perfect on you" I say to Lydia. She is in mini and very tight red dress.  
"Oh I know." I giggle and she goes into fitting room to change.

"What would you say about pizza? I'm starving."  
"Yeah, me too." I say. " Do you know any good pizzeria?"  
"There's new one. Floor higher."  
"Okay, let's go."

Mason

"I think you're lucky" I say when I see Emily with Lydia. They are sitting few table away from us, enjoying their talk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He probably hasn't noticed them yet or he's just stupidly in love and tries to hide it.  
"Then look at your right" I say and points. He looks with confused face.  
"Oh"  
"Oh? Is that it? Go ask her out or something!"  
"Why should I? I told you before, I barely know her."  
"Well you can always know her better."  
"But she can't know me better."  
"But… why not?"  
"Because I'm a werewolf and it would cause only trouble. She might get hurt or something and I don't want her to."  
"But what if she wouldn't know about werewolf stuff."  
"You mean I should lie to her?"  
"Maybe not lie, but not tell her the whole truth."  
"It didn't work with you."  
"Because I've known you since forever. You're like a brother to me. " I look at girls. Lydia is talking on the phone, but only for a while. After that she stands up and leaves.  
"Thanks."  
"Now go and talk to her like a normal teenager"

Emily

"Lydia?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you and Stiles a thing?"  
"What? No!"  
"Really? Because you've been talking about him all night."  
"No, he-" her phone rings .  
"Is it he?"  
"Shut up" she whispers loud enough for me to hear. "What do you want?" She says after answering the call. _How nice._ – I think to myself. "What? But right now? Okay. See ya" she ends talking. "I'm so sorry Emily, but I have to go-"  
"That's okay." I smile. "I'll come back by myself, now go before your boyfriend will go out of his mind."  
"Thanks" She walks out. I pay for food and am about to leave when I see someone waving at me. Mason… and Liam. I walk to them and say  
"Hi guys! What are you doing here?"  
"Just eating pizza. Do you mind joining us?" Mason asks.  
"I've just eaten mine, but I can always sit with you."  
"Yeah, but I think I should go. I promised my mum to help her with…. ym dinner, so bye."  
"Okay, but be tomorrow at the party alright?"  
"Yep." he stands up and leave.  
"That was weird, wasn't it?" I ask Liam.  
"Very weird." He says quietly.

I don't know how it happened, but I end in Liam's house, playing with him computer games.  
"How can you be this good?" He asks after he loses the tenth time in the row.  
"I've been playing these kind of games with my brother before I've learned how to speak." He chuckles at my comment and asks  
"Do you want to play another game?"  
"Yep, but I think I should go."  
"Let me see you off."  
"You'd really like to do that? I mean it's not a long way, but it's already dark-"  
"That's why I won't let you walk alone."  
"I'm a big girl, you know that, right?"  
" 'course I know I just care about you."  
"Thank you" I say. _Oh my God, he's so lovely!  
_ We walk downstairs.  
"Goodnight" I say to Liam's parents, when we meet in a hall.  
"Oh, you're already leaving?" Liam's mum asks.  
"Yes, I told my parents that I'll be back home quiet early and I already broke my promise and I don't want to be a problem."  
"Oh, believe me you're not." His dad says.  
"It's actually good to see Liam with someone other than boys, when one of them is gay."  
"Please don't worry. From what I know Mason is totally into my brother."

"Wow, they've just met you and they seem to like you more than me!" Liam say on our way to my home.  
"Don't say!" I laugh.  
"No, but seriously. I don't know how you do it, but everybody loves you and you're in Beacon Hills less than a week."  
"Tomorrow will be a week."  
"Such a shame we can't celebrate it together." He says with sad tone.  
"Don't worry about it. I can manage without you for one day. And who knows maybe not only Mason will find somebody."  
"Are you hoping for something?"  
"Yes, but not for me."  
"For who then?"  
"For Lydia."  
"Why?"  
"You see, she's been talking about this Stiles guy for a while now and I know she won't admit that, but I think she has feelings for him."  
"Oh, that's a bad thing then, because he's got girlfriend."  
"Oh, maybe I shouldn't talk about this anymore."  
"Don't worry. I think a deputy guy is into her."  
"Deputy guy?"  
"Yeah, he works with Stiles father. They have lots of thing in common from what I know."  
"I just don't know why she hasn't told me about him yet."  
"Maybe she's just about to." He says. "But let's talk about you."  
"Why about me?"  
"Because I want to know more about you" he says with a smile. "So are you gonna tell me something? I already know you're the smartest person I've ever met and you like books written by Jane Austen and I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to know."  
"Okay… I need to think. I'm bad at chemistry-"  
"Really? What marks do you have usually?"  
"B, maybe B-, rarely A" he chuckles.  
"And you think that's bad?"  
"That's terrible." I smile, of course not meaning what I say. He shake his head.  
"Okay… Tell me more."  
"Hmm… I'm chocolate addicted, I hate spiders probably like most of girls."  
"And you play games."  
"That's because of my older brother Josh. You see I like Egypt's mythology and I can read about it for hours. Josh use to say it's odd and once he hid all my books about it and said he wouldn't give them back until I bit him up in just one game." He looks at me, interested in the story. "So I played with him and after a week I bitted him up."  
"Congrats to you" He claps and I bow.  
After a while we reach my house. We say quick bye and I go inside.

Third's person's point of view

"Why do you need to find her?"  
"She's the old friend of mine. I think she would help me solve the problem with the creature I told you about." She looks Peter straight in the eyes. "After that you will kill her if you want."  
"If she's the old friend of yours why would you like her to die?"  
"I just think that after she helps me she may become a problem." She turns to face the Beacon Hills map. "Now go to Mexico and find her. You have a month, be back before next full moon."  
"How can I find her?"  
"With these." She handled him a necklace. A necklace with a scarab on it. "Inside is a compass, which will lead you to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!  
I'm sorry, but next chapter's gonna appear in August, because I go for a camp.  
Love,  
Runners

 **3**

Emily

"It's okay Lydia." I say to her threw the phone. She can't go to party tonight, because her mum is ill and she wants to take care of her. "Don't worry, I won't be alone by the way. Mason is going to be there with me." I try to calm her down. "Okay, if there's a handsome gum I take his number for you." I laugh. "Okay, bye."  
"You ready to go?" Josh shouts. I go downstairs in my tight, black dress.  
"Yep." My brother is taking me to the party.

We arrive at the club. I say quick bye and go out of car. Before I close door he'd shouted "Don't get pregnant-". I cut him off by closing the door. _In a club's toilet._ I end his sentence in my mind. _Yes, I know that._

Lydia

"What the hell is more important than a party?!" I shout when I open the door to Stiles room. I saw him yesterday. He talked only about Malia and I really can't stand it. I have enough of listening about someone's unhappy relationship. It's unhappy, because she wants to leave Beacon Hills and starts looking for her mother.  
"Good to see he too, Lydia." I hear Isaac. _Isaac?  
_ "What are you doing here?" I smile.  
"I heard you need so help so… here I am."  
"Okay, it's not important now." Scott say .  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"There's something you need to know." Stiles looks at me with his hand on his face. "Peter escaped from Eichen."

Stiles

I walk outside with Lydia, because she wants to talk.  
"You knew about Peter all this time, didn't you?" she ask quietly.  
"Yeah"  
"I've been with you always when you needed me, I even canceled my planes for whole evening and the only thing you can do is lie to me?" she has tears in her eyes.  
"Lydia-"  
"No, Styles! I've got enough!" she shouts.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I don't know anymore." She goes away and I just stand there till Scott come for me.

Emily

"What do you think about this one?" I point at a guy with short black hair.  
"I prefer guy on the right."  
"The blond one?"  
"Yep"  
"So go for it"  
"What?"  
"Go to him?"  
"What about you?"  
"Nah… I can take care of myself so don't worry and just go."  
"I own you"  
" 'course you do." He goes to get the guy and I dance alone. Until somebody whispers in my ear  
"Surprise" I turn around.  
"Lydia? What are you doing here?"  
"As I said surprise." I hug her.  
"But what about your mum?"  
"Can you stop asking questions and have some fun?" I laugh.  
"With you? Always!"

Scott

"-and she went away." Stiles says.  
"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault at all. We all decided to keep Peter's escape a secret, till today."  
"You need to give her some time, she will forget it in few days." Malia says.  
My phone suddenly ring. Derek.  
"Hey, do you have anything?"  
"We're on a trop"

Emily

"You don't look very happy" I say to Lydia after few dances. She looks at her feet and says  
"It's nothing-"  
"It doesn't look like nothing." She gives me a sad smile.  
"Let's sit somewhere." I nod. We find free table and Lydia orders something to drink. She stay quiet for a while.  
"Are you going to start today or…"  
"Okay, it's just… It's Stiles."  
"What did he do?"  
"He lied to me and I thought he never would, but he did."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"You better ask what he didn't" she says and I am confused.  
"Didn't tell you about what?" She sighs. Waiter appears with our drinks.  
"Forget about. Let's just… have a drink." She takes her mojito and tries to smile.  
"I-I… I don't drink." I say.  
"Oh…"  
"But if you want to… yhm… then go on." She smiles.  
"Nah… I won't drink alone." She puts her glass on the table. "Let's dance."

Liam

"Do you really think Derek's right?" I ask Scott.  
"I hope he is." _Just great._  
"Do we even know what we're after?" Stiles asks.  
"No." Scott answered. Fucking great. "Stiles?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Call Derek if he really think Peter or somebody is here."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a club."  
"Which one?" I ask.  
"Blue island." _Oh no. Emily!_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Stiles

"He said that he smelled _apep_?" I say confused. "Do you know what it is?"  
"Apep? Are you sure?" Scott asks. _  
_"It's not a serpent, is it?" Liam asks. "You know, from Ancient Egypt."  
"And how do you know that?" I say. "It's not time for guessing."  
"But I don't guess. Emily told me that. She's into Ancient Egypt and she told me about Apep. It's a big, long snake."  
"Then we have to be quick." Scott say. "Stiles call Lydia. Tell her to evacuate people." I take my phone out. "Liam can you control yourself?"  
"Yep" he says, but I don't trust him at all.

Lydia

"And then he-" my phone rang and interrupts me. "Sorry" I said to Emily she nodes and I looks at the screen. _Stiles.  
_ "Talk to him." Emily she says, waking me up from thinking. I sigh, but answer anyway.  
"What do you want?" I say angrily.  
"Lydia, in the club you're in…" he starts and with every next word he says, my eyes are getting bigger and bigger. "You need to evacuate people." I nodd, forgetting he can't see it.  
"Okay." I hung up. "Emily we need to get people out of here."  
"What? Why?" She frowns.  
"I'm gonna explain it later, but now we need to get this people out of here. I just… I don't know how to evacuate them."  
"We can find alarm." Emily says and I give her my brightest smile.  
"You're amazing." I want to hug her, but she stop me.  
"We'll do this later. Right now I need to find alarm and you must find Mason, got it?"  
"Got it" I say and go into a dancing crowd.

Emily

I am looking for the alarm, when I see something on the floor. _Was it a snake? No it's impossible, I had to imagine it._  
After a while I find the alarm. I run to it as fast as I can and turn it on.

Alarm is louder than music and people start to freak out. After a minute they ran away. Now, the club is almost empty. Almost. I think I am the only one left, when I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around and see  
"Liam?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you." I come closer to him.  
"But… what about dinner with your parents?" He hesitates for a moment, but quickly answers  
"It ended earlier and I thought it would be good to come, but from what I see, party is over."  
"It looks like it." It's his turn to come closer. He catch my hand in his.  
"Shall we dance?" He asks and although there is no music I nod.  
"We shall."

Lydia

I run out of the club with Mason. Stiles, Scott and rest of pack were already there, but wait… where's Liam?  
"Guys, where's Liam?" I ask them.  
"He went to find… yhm… what was her name?" Scott asks.  
"Emily" I said. "By the way, what is Apep?"  
"It's a long story." Kira say.  
"We can make it shorter." I turn around and saw a women with long blond hair. She is very tall and incredibly pretty. She would probably be miss America, if she only took a part in competition.  
Apep appears behind her and she changes into half lion, but stayes half human. She looks terrible, like one of those Egyptian gods. _Yuuu…_ _Miss America? Definitely not._  
Behind her are big snake and a demon. She smirks.  
"Attack!" She screams.

Liam

I slow dance with Emily. Her head is on my shoulder and I can feel her smiling.  
"We should probably go." She whispers. I nod, but I don't want to go yet.  
"I'll give you ride home. Of course if you're not afraid of motorbikes." She laughs at my comment and asks  
"Why would I be?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I think so, because last summer I wanted to give my cousin a ride and she started panicking that we might die."  
"What?" She says between her laugher. "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared" she says seriously, but quickly adds "but I trust you and I know you wouldn't let me die this way." I smile at her words and say  
"Let's go then."

I take my helmet and handle it to Emily. She smiles and says quick thanks. I sit in driver seat and she sits right behind me. Her legs touch mine and I do everything not to shiver at her touch.  
She seems to think what to do with her hands. After a while she puts them around my waist, hugging me tightly and I smirk. Turning motor on I drive her home.

"Thanks for the ride" She says and I smile.  
"It's okay, really." I am ready to say goodbye and go home, but she quickly says  
"Maybe you'd like to come inside? We can play some games or watch a movie."  
"Your parents won't be angry?" I ask, but deep inside I want to spend with her as much time as I can.  
"They're not at home. They've taken my brothers for a dinner to my grandma and will probably stay the night." She says and my smile grows bigger.  
"What are we waiting for then?"

Emily

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" I say walking toward Liam. He doesn't pay attention to me, but to pictures hanging on the wall.  
"Who are these people?" He asks and I know it's better if I just tell him.  
"These is my aunt" I point at beautiful woman. I smile at thought of her, but this smile quickly leaves my face. "And these…" I point at the man "is my uncle." I say and he looks at me curiously.  
"Why did you say it like it was a bad memory?" he asks and I just tell him  
"Memory is good, this day was one of the most memorable day in my life." I smile. "My aunt and uncle always wanted to have kids, but from what I know they couldn't. Instead of having their own children, they were taking me and my brother, Josh, for picnics and stuff like this. My uncle had problem with his… with his anger, but my aunt loved him even, when she knew he was dangerous. She was taking him for therapies." I stop for a moment. I realize I have tears in eyes and one of them is running through my cheek. "I loved spending weekends with them and my parents. One day-" I stop, because it starts to be harder for me to breath.  
Liam puts a hand on my shoulder. He seems to analyze everything I say.  
"One day we, I mean me and my family, went to visit them. Door to their house wasn't closed. My dad came inside to see what was going on…" I whip tear from my face. "My mum tried to stop me, but I ran into house… B-blood was everywhere and it belonged to my aunt." Liam hugs me close to his chest. "he killed her." He kisses top of my head, them my hair and then whispers calming words into my ear.

Liam

"…with his anger." When she says it, my mind automatically goes to my IED. Then she says what her uncle did to her aunt and I know that she can't know about me. But I can't lie to her about my little problem and being a werewolf. I should stay away from her, but I feel attached. I've never felt like this with anybody. I've never hold anybody like that. _Maybe I can stay with her, but as Mason said, not tell her the whole truth? It might work right?_

Emily fell asleep in my arms so I take her, bride style, into her room. I lye her on hers bed and for a moment watch her. I'm not ready to go yet. I lye next to her, hugging her from behind. We lye spoon style and honestly I feel like we were meant to lye like this. _Is that how falling in love feel? If yes I want to fall in love with her every day._  
I nuzzle my nose into her hair and feel the smell of her shampoo. I'm not sure what its smell is like, but probably some plant. _Bamboos?_

I look at the clock. It's already two am. I'm still not ready to leave her. I don't know how she'll react after she wakes up, but I have to go. I take out my phone and send her a message. Then I look at her for last time, then leave.

Scott

Derek made it in a few and now is fighting with half lion woman. Lydia makes sure Mason and Styles stay out of this. I fight with snake and Kira fights another demon.  
 _Where the heck is Liam?  
_ Snake is about to beat me when sun comes out and snake starts to… bleed? I can't even describe it. Its blood fly into the atmosphere, making sky goes red. Woman screamed retreat and demons listen to her, like she was a god.  
They disappeared quicker than I expected. They kind of vanished.  
"Is everyone alright?" I screamed. Kira smiles at me. She, like me and Derek, looks totally exhausted. I pull her closer to me and kiss her cheek, then hug her tightly.  
"They're gone" she whispered into my ear. I'm not sure if she knows what she's doing. She sounds like she wants convince herself it's end of a fight, which seemed to have no end.  
"Yeah. Yes, it is."

Liam

I open my door and sneak inside the house, trying to make the least noise I can. My parents are probably asleep, so I silently ran to my room. I open it with a smile which quickly leaves my face, when I see my parents sitting on my bed. _Shit.  
_ "Liam Dunbar!" my mum stands up. "Do you know what hour it is?" she asks angrily, but my stepdad, but hand one her shoulder, calming her down.  
"Liam, where have you been?" he asks. He's calm and not angry.  
"I-I went to a club… to see Emily… and I gave her a ride back home, so she didn't have to come back home alone in the night…" I try to sound calm, but I'm failing miserably.  
"And you were with her till two am?" My mom shouted quietly, probably not to wake up all neighbors. "What the hell the wo of you were doing?" She answers herself, before I can say anything. "I really like Emily, believe me. I really do, but you barely know her and you're not even seventeen!"  
"Mom!" I say loudly, but not shout. "We weren't… doing this!" I say nervously. "Oh God" I whispered. "We were just talking and she fell asleep, so I took her to her room ad lye with her for a moment. When I saw what hour it was, I sent her a message and left. That's all. Really." My stepdad nods and mum stands her. She doesn't know what to do or say.  
"Okay, go to sleep. I think it's enough for today." Stepdad says and walks with my mum out of the room. "Goodnight." He adds and closes the door.  
"Oh God" I say to myself and sit on bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Emily

I slowly open my eyes. I look around and notice I'm in my room. I must have fallen asleep and Liam must have taken me here. _Oh, that's so sweet of him._ I shook my head. _His my friend and friends do things like that, right?_ I take my phone and check messages. There was one unopen from Liam. I look at it and smile.  
Liam: _Hey, sorry for leaving you like this, but I had to go home, before the sunrise._  
Me: _That's fine. Thanks for caring me to my bedroom, though.  
_ I wait for him to answer, for five minutes, but when he doesn't answer I sigh and go downstairs, to kitchen and try to make some breakfast.

Scott

 _I run, run from demons that want my rip heart out of my chest. With every step I make they don't seem farther away, but nearer.  
I stop. I look around and see her. Woman with long blond hair. Her eyes are full of anger.  
"Where is it?" she yelled. Her lion face looks at me with hate and disgust. Her darks eyes focus on mine.  
"Where is what?" Rays of the sun appear on the sky and she yells  
"I'll find it and then I'll kill all of you!" She disappears in rest of the darkness._

First things I realize after waking up are  
I'm more sweating now than while I play lacrosse or fight with creatures,  
I don't know what happened to Liam last night and where he went,  
I sweat like hell,  
I don't understand the loin woman,  
I sweat more than Stiles after try outs last year,  
I'm sweating where I shouldn't sweat.

First thing I do is looking for my phone. When I find it, which is after thirty minuet of looking into socks, pants and other stuff I don't want to talk about. I choose Liam's number and call him, hoping he's okay.  
After three long signals he answers with a sleepy, morning voice.  
"Yeah?" he says and I almost don't understand what he says. He probably has his face on a pillow.  
"Liam? Are you okay?" I ask quickly.  
"Yeah, why?" he yawns  
"You disappeared last night and-" I stop realizing what actually could have happened _or_ happened. "Liam did you turn to werewolf?"  
"Wha-, no!"  
"Are you at home?"  
"Yep, why?"  
"I'll be there in a few!"  
"Wait!" he says, but I disconnect. I put a shirt on and a pair of trousers. I run downstairs.  
"Hey, mom!" I quickly kiss her cheek. Before she can answer or ask what's going on I say quick 'bye mom'. When I'm out of house I put helmet on my head and drive to Liam.

Stiles

I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. Not yet. I turn to other side. I put my arm Malia, but groan, when I realize I hug sheets. I open my eyes to see Malia on the floor packing her clothes.  
"Hey, wow, wow! What are you doing?" I ask not awake yet.  
"I pack some of my clothes."  
"I can see that, but I don't know why?"  
"I want to look for my mother-"  
"So you thought searching her through the whole world will be fruitful?" I say in my cocky voice.  
"No," she stands up " I thought I'd find Peter and make him tell me all he knows."  
"I thought he already told you everything he knew." She turns, so I face her back.  
"I thought I'd borrow claws from Derek, so when I find Peter I'd stab him in the neck with claws, so he could remember more things and tell me what he'd know." She puts her hand on her forehead and frowns. I turn her, so she can face me, when I talk to her  
"Malia, your plan is… not good enough for me to let you go." _Good one!_ I congratulate myself. "I promise we'll find your mother, but doing something like this is dangerous and-"  
"Stupid."  
"I-I wanted to say not smart." She shook her head.  
"Just leave it Stiles." She doesn't look at me and leaves the room before I can say something.

Scott

I knock on Liam's door. His stepdad opens me and greets me  
"Hi Scott. You came to see Liam?"  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"Come on in." he opens the door wider. "Liam's upstairs."  
"Thanks"

"Hey Liam!" I say walking into his room. He's already dressed.  
"HI! What are you doing here at these hour? It's like seven a.m."  
"Actually it's ten a.m." I point at a clock.  
"Oh" he whispers. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I came to ask to ask you just a few questions… about yesterday." He looks at me and says  
"Ask then." We sit on his bed and I start  
"Yesterday was a full moon and you should change and don't have control at  
all-"  
"I didn't change, if that's what you mean." I look at him, shocked of his words.  
"What do you mean, you didn't change?"  
"I just didn't. I even forgot about full moon."  
"What?" I shake my head in disbelieve. "Then, where you went?"  
"I went to a club next to a place we came. Emily was there and I just gave her a ride home."  
"Who's Emily?" I ask and pay attention to his heart bit.  
"It's a new girl. I introduced he to you once, on the lunch time." I can't remember her, but his heart bit tells me everything. It bits faster, when he says her name and on his face appears almost unnoticeable smile.  
"You'll have to introduce me to her again. I kind of can't remember her." He nod.  
"She's very… um… nice."  
"is it the one you told us about yesterday? The one interested in egypt's mythology?"  
"That's the one." He says happy and slightly unconfutable. Then I remember how it felt when I fell for Allison. I shake my head and look at him.  
"She doesn't know, does she?" he looks at the floor with guilt on his face.  
"No, she doesn't." I put my hand on his shoulder and say  
"Believe me she's better, when she doesn't know, unless she's important to you. But first you have to make sure she is important."  
"Thanks." I stand up ready to leave.  
"And remember introduce me again!"  
"You got it."

Lydia

"Okay, we've got bestiaries, laptop, notebook and the most important(!) coffee." I say to Parrish and he shakes his head.  
"So we can start?"  
"I think so, unless you want to stay a secret."  
"Let's just start."

Emily

"Hey granny!" I say walking into house.  
"Hello sweetheart! How are you?" she asks sitting on the coach.  
"I'm fine, granny. What about you?"  
"I'm good." She says and closes her eyes. "Your brothers are really loud. They argue all the time." I chuckle.  
"They're boys. What did you expected?"

Derek

"So… you're going back to school." I say to Isaac. He chuckles and looks at me like I was crazy.  
"Why would I?"  
"If you wanna stay here you either go to high school, you find a job." He looks at me horrified.  
"You say high school?" I do my happy face. "That sounds

Emily

I stand in the kitchen making some tea. When I hear something behind me. I quickly turn around with teaspoon in my hand.  
"Wow!" Josh laughs. "What do you think you're doing? Attacking me with teaspoon? Wow? I'm terrified!" He chuckles at his own word.  
"Well, to be honest with such an act you would win an Oscar." I say and smile.  
"Why would? I will win it!" He says "But that's not what I wanted to say. Actually I talk to my friends and they told me about some house of culture or something like this, where you would train gymnastic again." I hug him. I really miss training. In L.A. I did it almost daily.  
"Wow, that's great news!" I pull away. "But you asked them where it is, right?"  
"Yeah, 'course I did. I even wrote it down on my phone. Wait a second I'll send you the address."  
"Thank you, bro!"  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll probably need a favor soon, so I need to be on good terms with ya." I roll my eyes at his coment.  
"Whatever."

First signal.  
Second signal.  
Third signal.  
"EMILY!" I heard my friend Chloe. I have to move my phone few inches away to not get deaf.  
"Hi Chloe!" I screech. "How ya doin'?"  
"Oh my God Emily it's sooooo good to hear you! Baby I miss you so much! How is it in Bacon Hills?"  
"Beacon Hills." I correct her. "It's pretty good. Great. Amazing!" I say quickly. "But please tell me how are things in L.A.?"  
"Nah, boring as always."  
"Without me everything is boring." She chuckles.  
"You're so modest." I'm sure she's shaking her head right now. "But you're right! Things are not the same without you. You rarely call us and we get upset!" I feel guilty now. I haven't called Chloe or anybody from my gang since I moved out of L.A.  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. I just don't have time. I try to make some friends and-"  
"You don't try to replace us, do you?"  
"Of course not! How can you say something like this?! I just want to have somebody to talk to and people here are so friendable !" I hear laugh of at least five people.  
"Oh Emily we got you!" I hear Spencer.  
"You dumbasses! How could you?" I say, but laugh anyway.  
"Sorry sweetheart." I hear Melanie. _Oh I miss them so much!_  
"Oh guys!" I say "I miss you so much!"  
"We miss you too!" I hear all of them screaming.  
"How many friends you've made?" Tim asks.  
"Three. Mason, Lidia and Liam."  
"Oh, Mason?" Tiffany asks.  
"He's gay"  
"Oh, Liam?" She tries again.  
"L-Liam… He's cool." I say "You know good at lacrosse and video games."  
"Uuuuu…" I hear girls. _Shit, really?  
_ "He's short. Yeah, same high as me."  
"And you're 165cm?" Spencer asks.  
"Yepppppp"  
"Okay, he's yours babe." He says.  
"W-what? You mean me and Liam? No, not a chance." I need to stop them from getting more into my relationship with Liam.  
"You know what?" Chloe asks, but doesn't wait for me to answer. "If you could actually say somebody's name, like you have butterflies in your stomach and they fly out of it, while you speaks his name, it's Liam."  
"What the hell, Chloe? I met him like a week ago?"  
"Love from first sight is always the best!" I hear excitement in Melanie's voice.  
"That's why I rarely call you."

Lydia

I read book bestiaries, trying to find anything And by anything I mean ANYTHING!  
I hear a knock on my door. I stand up from bed and walk to open it. I see Stiles with small smile on his face.  
"Hi!" He says.  
"Hi, come on in" I open door wider and he walks in.  
"Lydia… listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Peter's escape, but I didn't want to worry you."  
"That's okay, tiles. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't react like this." He smiles at me and I give him a big smile back. I like it, when things are good between us.  
"Scott told me an hour ago that Deaton tries to catch his scent or something. He works on it with Satomi. They also try to find who is the woman that attacked us."  
"But they have nothing." I say what he can't.  
"Yep and today Malia told me that she has a plan to find her mother and it was so ridiculous that-"  
"Wait!" I stop him. "You came him not, because you were sorry, but because you had an argument with Malia and you want me to be a shoulder for you!"  
"Lydia-"  
"No Stiles! I can't believe you tried to do something like this! Get out!"  
"But-"  
"GET THE HELL OUT!"

THIRD'S PERSON POV

"Stand up!" Half lion woman commands propethic (it's kind of a demon from slowan myths. In polish it's wieszczy and propethic was the only translation I could find). He does like I tell him to. "Now it's time for your brothers to wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Tuesday night

THIRD'S PERSON POV

A man is walking to his house after a party. He doesn't know that something is behind him. When he hear his name, he turns around and he sees it. A monster, he screams and feel breath at the back of his neck. It's a half lion woman.  
"You're meant to die" She whispers with a smirk on her face. She stabbed his back with her claws.  
"Ahhhh" he cries in pain and woman's smirk grows bigger. She grabbes his arm and turn him around, so he faces her. Then she cuts his throat with her cloaws.  
"More souls, more energy" she says  
"More prophetics" adds monster.

Stiles

"Dad just tell me what happened." I tell and follow him to his office.  
"Somebody found dead body. It was stubbed in the back by claws and…"  
"And what dad?"  
"His throat was cut by claws too." He says and I see, although he'd seen corpses it's still hard for him to talk about it. "I don't know what killed this guy, Stiles, but I want you to stay out of this."  
"Dad-"  
"Stiles just… just go to school." He says and leaves his office. I sigh and look at his desk. There are photos of corpse. I take one, put it in my pocket.

"-you think she did it?" Scott asks me, giving me back the photo.  
"Yeah, but I don't think she did it alone." He looks at me " I mean, I know she has demons by her side, but on corpse there was no snake bits."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did she kill him? I'm sure she wasn't searching around a city for some half-drunk guy to kill him."  
"Somebody chose him."  
"Somebody or something."

Emily

"Hi Mason!" I sit with him during lunch time.  
"Hey, Emily! Why are you so excited?" he says after he sees me smiling.  
"My the best brother found me a place, where I can train gymnastic!" I say and my smile gets bigger.  
"Wow that's amazing, but you never told me you train gymnastic."  
"Really? I didn't?" I try to remember all our conversations "Maybe I just missed it. But if you want to know I've been training gymnastic since I was six."  
"Wow that's awesome. You must be very stretched."  
"Yeppp. By the way how is the guy you met in the club?"  
"Actually he's…" he stops looking for good word.  
"Weird?" I ask.  
"Exactly." He smiles, not because of the guy weirdness, but because we understand each other. "By the way, what happened to you after alarm rang?"  
"I waited till people leave the club and was about to go out to, but then I saw Liam and he gave me ride home." I explain.  
"What was he doing there I thought…"  
"Dinner with his family ended sooner, so he came, but was to late."  
"Oh… that explains a lot." He says "But was he normal?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Yhm… nothing, just asking." I'm not asking him what it's all about. If he'd want me to know, he would tell me.

Scott

"Isaac!" I yell, when I see him in school corridor .  
"What's up Scott?" he asks.  
"I need a favor."  
"Whatever my alpha wants I do." I smile. "So what my alpha wants?"

Isaac

I see a girl with nice, brown hair with blond highlights. I walk toward her. She puts some books in her locker. She has a problem with putting rest of them in her bag.  
"Let me help you." I say with smile. She looks at me and smiles back.  
"Thank you" she gives me some of her books. I help her and she looks at me again. "Are you new here? Want me to show you around?" I smirk, when I hear, by my super senses , that we're being observed. I know exactly by who.  
"I was about to ask you the same questions. I'm not new here. I left the city few months ago, but decided to come back. I'm Isaac."  
"Emily" _So I've been told.  
_ "See you around, Emily." I kiss her cheek and go to my class. I smile, when I see angry Liam. His eyes glow, when I pass him. I wink at him and smirk. _I was amazing._

Emily

"-I don't know what that was." I say to Lydia.  
"And who you say that guy was?"  
"Isaac. Blond hair… definitely handsome." I say honestly. Her eyes widen. "Hey what's wrong?"  
"I… I need to talk to somebody." She says and walks away. _What the hell is going on?  
_ "Is everything okay with her?" Asian girl asks me.  
"I'm not sure, but after week of knowing her I think it's normal." Girl chuckles and introduces herself  
"I'm Kira"  
"Emily"  
"Oh, you must be that Emily Lydia's been talking about."  
"I didn't know I was so popular." I smile and she chuckles at my comment.  
"You know I was about to eat lunch, you wanna eat with me?"  
"Yeah, sounds great."

"-and then he fell down on the cake." I say and laugh with Kira.  
"Wow, he destroyed his own birthday cake."  
"That's not all, Chloe, one of my best friends in L.A., took candle and pressed it to his face. It stuck and she wanted to put it on fire"  
"Did Tim let her do that?" She says trying not to laugh.  
"Of course not he ran, I mean tried to ran away. After few minutes I calmed them down."  
"Wow, lots of things happen in L.A. I assume."  
"What about New York? You lived there right?" I ask  
"Yeah, but I prefer it here. It's… more interesting here."

Scott

"Hi Liam!" I say when I see him.  
"Hi, are you going on try outs today?" he asks me.  
"Of course I'm going. I'm captain after all and I can't let you steel my position, can I?"  
"Your presence won't change a fact that I'm better."  
"Oh… So you're like that." I smile anyway. "I'm gonna bit you up."  
"Sure thing dude."

"Do you see Kira?" I ask Liam. He looks around and smiles.  
"She's with Emily." He takes a step forward. "C'mon, I'll introduce you." I follow my beta to the table and sit next to Kira.  
"Hey." Liam says and sits next to Emily.  
"Hi" I say with a smile.  
"Hi guys" Kira and Emily say.  
"Emily this is Scott. Scott this is Emily." Liam says and Emily says quick 'hi'. I look at the girl, while she continues to talk with Kira about something. I feel like Emily's not a human. I can smell it, but she also doesn't seem to be a werewolf, kitsune, kanima or wendigo. I observe her for a while, when I hear Liam  
"Today, after lessons are try outs. Maybe you want to come?" he asks Kira and Emily.  
"Oh, I can't come today. Sorry, but I have to go to a House of Culture or something like that."  
"Why? Do you train something?" I ask and listen to her heartbeat.  
"I trained gymnastic in Los Angeles and I'd love to continue. My brother, Josh, takes me to House of Culture. Someone told him about gymnastic in there and he said he would take me there today." I smile and look at Liam.  
"Wow, you must be really good at this. How long have you been training?"  
"Since I was six."  
"Wow, that's long" Kira says. "Why did you start?"  
"Oh it's a long story."  
"We have time." Liam says.  
"Okay. When I was six I went with my family to circus. There were lions, clowns and acrobats, which I liked the most. All of things they were doing seemed amazing. I wanted to do the same. I mean not work in circus, but do some splits, somersaults and things like that. At first my parents laughed at the idea, but my aunt…" she stops for a moment, like talking about her aunt was hard for her. Liam puts his hand on her shoulder and she continues "she talked to my parents about gymnastic training. Told them all advantages of training it and they agreed."  
"It wasn't long." Kira argues with a smile.  
"But not interesting either." Emily says and Liam says  
"Hey, it was a really good story. Maybe not as good as about you learning how to play computer games, but still good." _Wait Emily also knows a lot about mythology. Maybe she knows who the half lion woman is?  
_ "Emily, you like mythology right?" She looks at me and smile.  
"Yeah, especially Egypt's. But why do you ask?"  
"Yhm… I want to do a presentation on history lesson about some gods and stuff…"  
"You want me to help you?"  
"Actually I need some information about women gods. Is there any that looks like a lion?" She thinks for a moment and answers  
"Actually there are two. Sakhmet and Pakhet. I couldn't find a lot of information about them. About Pakhet I found only that her name means the one who scratches. About Sakhmet I don't know anything, but if you want I can look at home. Maybe I'll find something more."  
"That would be increadible. Thanks."

 _The one who scratches. Does it mean she's bad? What more can she do?_ _But there's also this Sakhmet god. Which one is she? And what is it about Emily? She doesn't smell like supernatural, but also not like human.  
_ "Scott?" I hear Kira whispers. "Are you okay?" We have economy lesson with coach.  
"Y-yeah, just thinking?"  
"About?"  
"All does gods and demons. Stiles told me that last night-" I stop realizing "Oh God" I whisper. "Stiles give me that photo!" I silently whisper. He turns around. "What? Why?" He asks.  
"Just give me that!" I say and he handles me the photo. Dead body is stubbed in the back and its throat is cut. By claws. _The one who scratches._

Emily

I walk to parking lot and see my brother next to his car.  
"Hey big bro!" I say and walk inside of the car.  
"You excited?"  
"Hell yeah." I smile. "Where is it?"  
"In the middle of town." He says looking at the road. "Oh, you see this building? It's here." He parks his car and we walk out of it. I smile at thought of continue training.  
"Good afternoon!" Me and Josh say as we see young lady with short, brown hair.  
"Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

Isaac

"Ready for try outs?" I hear Scott. I nod, but honestly that's least I think about.  
"Do we really wanna go?" I ask him.  
"Of course. We need some hobby. Looking for supernatural murders are not real hobby. At least not for teenagers." I chuckle. With the corner of my eye I see Liam.  
"Does kiddo try to by in the team?" I ask trying not to laugh.  
"You shouldn't laugh. He's one of the best, if not the best player in the team."  
"But you're still the captain."  
"That might change today." I hear and see coach. He stands next to me. "Nice to see you're back, Lahey." Then he turns to face all team. "On the field, guys! I see you there in two minutes."  
"Let's go then." Scott says and goes out. Liam's after him.

Emily

"You've trained for years, I see." Mrs. Cornell says, after I show her what I can do.  
"Yes, Mrs. Trainor." I say.  
"Please, just Cornell." I nod and smile. "How many times would you like to train? A week of course."  
"Four, five."  
"Maybe four? From Monday to Thursday? You'll have Friday evening and weekend for yourself."  
"That sounds good."  
"I'll send your parents every information on their emails." She smiles. "I see you tomorrow, Emily."  
"Goodbye." I say and walk out of the building. Josh sits on mask of his car.  
"Finally." He says. "What were you doing there?"  
"Showing off. Don't worry you'll take me there tomorrow."  
"What? I don't think so."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh please, you can use a bus or ask your boyfriend to give you a ride."  
"Excuse me? I don't have a boyfriend." I defend myself.  
"Oh and what about this Liam guy?"  
"He's not my boyfriend, okay? He's just a friend."  
"Tell yourself." He parks in front of the house. "Now get out of the house I've got try outs to football team in less than 10 minutes."  
"Okay, detach your pants." I close door behind me and walk inside of the house. My parents are not here yet. I walk through the hall and see photos with my aunt, uncle and me. _What happened that night?_ I then remember how police talked to my parents.  
"I know that my brother, Christian, loved Tate. He had problems with his anger, but I doubt he would hurt her. " My dad said to young policeman.  
"We took blood to our lab and there're no doubts. The blood belongs to your brother and his wife." He stops for a moment. "I know it's hard to belive it, but we have theory. Your brother had an anger attack and killed his wife.-"  
"That 'theory' doesn't explain what happened with body and with my brother." My dad was getting furious. He couldn't listen to that shit.  
"Probably when he realized what happened he ran away with the body of his dead wife." My dad shook his head.  
"You have no proof to tell something that awful about my brother! He was an amazing man. What you say are only fudge!" he stood up and left the room. My mum then started talking  
"Christian was kind, caring and loving husband. He would never do such a thing." She stood up as well. "As long as you won't have any proof you can't think he did something like that. You can only muse and that's not what you're paid for." My mum left room and joined my dad. I remember Josh found me behind kitchen door. He took me to the bedroom and laid me to sleep.  
That happened so many years ago and I still can't believe police's never found anything. Anything that would proof my aunt guilt and no sign of my uncles.  
"Emily?" I hear my mum and jump at the sound of her voice.  
"Mom, you scared the light out of me." I say and fake a smile. She probably knows what I was thinking about, but she doesn't take on the subject.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Me, dad and Ryan are back and I thought it's time to talk about our trip."  
"Okay" I say and we join my dad in the living room.  
"We want to go this Friday morning and be back Sunday evening." My dad says and I nod. "You'll be in total control and care of house and Josh. " I smile and try not to chuckle. "Don't do any parties. You can go out, but must be back at ten p.m." he says and after a while adds "And don't let Josh go to L.A."  
"Sure" I say.

Scott

"Had he been that good before you bit him?" Isaac asks.  
"Yep. Stiles thought he was a werecheetah or something."  
"He caught my every shot and never missed! That's not normal."  
"I train." Liam appears next to us.  
"And eavesdrop" Isaac growls. Before Lia can say anything Stiles appears  
"Oh please, if I was a werewolf I would kick your asses."  
"Not a chance. You didn't do that when I was human. Being a werewolf does a lot, but can't do a miracle." Strangely Isaac laughs.  
"I'm sure even Lydia would beat you up with or without her banshee powers."  
"Everyone would."  
"No!" Stiles defend himself. "Greenberg wouldn't!" _I need to stop this madness.  
_ "Please dude, just stop."

"Okay team!" Coach yells "We have new players. First welcome back Lahey. Second we have co-captains again. Congratulation Dunbar, McCall." I see happy Liam. Almost all team congratulate him and coach comes to me. "You better work hard this semester, if you want to stay a co-captain." He goes to his room and I look at the floor. _Yeah, work hard._


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for new chapter, but school started and I have less time to write. I'll try to put chapter every two weeks. If it doesn't appear it means I'm still working on it and it will appear soon. Don't worry I'll update until the story is done. Not sooner. Pinky Promise.  
Love you,  
Runners

 **7**

THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW

Pakhet in human's incarnation revives demons. She tries, but it doesn't work. She hasn't restore her powers yet. She turns around to face man with three eyes.  
"You need to show me." She says with steady voice.  
"Show you what?"  
"Show me who's enigma."

They fought almost all night. Man lost and Pakhet has her claws against his throat in tight grip.  
"Show me." She says with anger in her voice." I need to now. NOW!" she yells. She knows no one can hear them.  
"I don't even know what enigma is."  
"Not what." She laughs insanely. "Who." She cuts his throat.

"M-mistressss." Prothetic says and Pakhet turns around. "I know how you can g-get your p-powers back." He stops for a moment. "And then you'll find the one you want."

High, strong man ends to eat his meal. He ends to eat his neighbor Andy. Andy was normal. Bruce is wendigo.  
"B-bruce" he hears a whisper. He ignores it at first, but then he hears it again and again. And then he turns around. It's his biggest mistake.

Liam

I walk through the school corridor and notice Mason. I walk toward him.  
"Hey" I say and he smile.  
"Hi Liam or should I say co-captain."  
"Whatever you prefer." I say. "Have you seen Emily?"  
"So you could go find her and leave me?"  
"You can always go watch football team practice. Josh, _the hot_ Emily's bro is in the team now."  
"He has girlfriend."  
"There are still other guys in the team." He looks at them.  
"M-maybe it's a good idea." I turn to see at who his looking. "So… where's Emily?"

She stands in front of her locker, putting some book there. I walk to her and when I'm behind I put hands on her eyes.  
"Guess who" I say.  
"Hmm… Mason?"  
"Nope"  
"Harry?"  
"Who's Harry?" I ask and she turns around to face me.  
"I don't know. I've never met any Harry." I smile. _Why I smile?_ "Hi!"  
"Hey!"  
"How was try outs?"  
"Nah, nothing special. I'm just co-captain." I say with normal tone.  
"Oh my God! That's amazing!" She puts her arms around my neck and hug me. My hand hugs her around her waist and another lays an her back. "Congratulation!" She pulls away.  
"We need to celebrate, don't you think?"  
"I think so." She smiles.  
"Do you have any plans for Friday?" I ask and cannot believe I have courage to ask her out.  
"Are you asking me to come on a date with you?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Then no. I don't have any plans."  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
"I'd love to."

Parrish

I look at the corpse.  
"He was found dead next to his table, where he was eating his dinner. He was eating human's arm." Sheriff Stilinski says and I try not to vomit.  
"Supernatural?"  
"Wendigo. Killed the same way as the man with cut throat."  
"The same murderer? Supernatural?"  
"Scott says it might have been Pakhet." He says and I want to ask what he talks about, but he's faster "I don't know what it is. Boys will come here later with Lydia. They will… try to do something useful."

THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW

"It's not enough." Pakhet says angrily. "After killing human, wendigo and this freak." She points at dead body of three eyes man. " It's still not enough. I can't wake up all those demons. I haven't recovered yet!" she shouts.  
"I k-know h-how to make you more powerful." Propethic says.  
"How?" She asks.  
"Kill a w-werewolf." An evil smirk appears on her face.

Emily

"-we can meet at 7 p.m. at school." Liam says.  
"At school?"  
"Yeah. I'll give you a quick lesson how to play lacrosse and the we will do whatever you want."  
"Okay" I nod. "I'll think of something."

Lydia

"What is Pakhet?" I ask. We, Scott and Stiles, Parrish and sheriff Stilinski are with me. I look at the corpse. The wendigo's throat is cut, by claws.  
"Do you remember the lion woman, who attacked us?" Stiles asks. I'm still angry at him. he has no idea how much he hurt me.  
"You mean the one with serpent? Near the club?"  
"Wait what serpent? Stiles, you've never told me about this!" Sheriff yells at him.  
"Dad…" Stiles sighs. "Not now, please."  
"Okay, back to the subject" Scott says. "Pakhet, at least we think it's Pakhet, in egypt's mythology it's a god. It's half woman, half lion. Her name means the one who scratches."  
"And how do you know that?" Parrish asks  
"From Emily" Scott answers.  
"Emily?" Stiles asks.  
"New, I mean she was a new student." Scott says.  
"I went to a club with her." I say

Derek

I hear my phone ring and see Scott's name on the screen.  
"Yeah?" I listen to what he has to say.  
"I'll be there in few." I say and end the call. "Isaac!" I yell and he comes to me.  
"What?"  
"We're going on a trip."

"It was definitely half lion, half woman." I say.  
"I heard of Pakhet." Deaton says. "It's a god from Ancient Egypt. I heard about groups of people. They have their own packs. They are… Egypt gods."  
"You think she's one of them?" Scott asks.  
"She was."

Friday

Emily

"You have everything?" I ask my parents.  
"Yes, Emily. Don't worry. We're adults, we can take care of ourselves." My dad says.  
"I know" I chuckle. " Have a nice trip." I wave. They go inside of the car and drive away.  
"C'mon Emily." I hear Josh. "School won't wait."

Scott

"- and she killed wendigo now." I say to Stiles, but he doesn't seem to listen.  
"Lydia is angry at me, Malia wants to find her mother and I don't know a thing about desert wolf."  
"Stiles!" I say bringing him back to me.  
"What?" He asks  
"Pakhet! Stiles you always know more about supernatural more than I do and now you don't even give a damn about two murders!"  
"I'm sorry dude. I just-" He stops and has face 'I just realized something "Two murders? And you're telling me this now?!"  
"Stiles I-" Behind him I see Liam with Emily. _Why is he leaning against lockers? Why does he look like he's flirting with her? Why-  
_ "Scott are you there?" Stiles waves his hand in front of my face.  
"Look."  
"Oooookaaaaaay. Who is she?"  
"It's Emily. Haven't you met her?" He doesn't have time to answer, 'couse I grab him by his hand to Liam and Emily. "C'mon I'll introduce you."  
"Whoa, Scott wai-"  
"Hey guys!" I smile to junior to the kids.  
"Hey"

Liam

"What's up?" Scott asks. _Please just don't dad me!  
_ "Good" Emily says. "Actually I brought info about Pakhet for you" she searches her bag and mumbles "shit. I must have left it at home. Can I give it to you at Monday?"  
"Ok-" Scott starts, but I interrupt him.  
"Actually, you can go home for notes and meet me in front of school. I'll deliver it to Scott at the weekend" I say.  
"Yeah, sounds good" Scott says and Stiles looks at him like he wants to say something, but he ignores it. "See you later."  
After their gone Emily turns to face me again and asks  
"I see you at 5 then?"  
"Actually, coach wants me to practice more after I became captain, so lets make it 6 p.m.?"  
"Sure, co-captain."

Emily

I open door to my house and see my brother plays videogames. Again.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend to call to?" I ask. "Or homework? Or friends?"  
"No" he says still looking at television. "You?"  
"I actually… have a date at six p.m."  
"Do I know him?"  
"Josh!"  
"Seriously, who is he?" I shake my head in disbelieve. "I need to know if he's not gonna rape you and leave you in a hole."  
"Oh my God, you're being rely idiotic and dramatic."  
"So…"  
"Liam Danbar."  
"The small guy who's good at lacrosse?"  
"He's taller than me."  
"Yeah, I forgot you're a midget."  
"I forgot you're so giant."

Scott

"I don't know what you're so tense about" I say. "They're just going on a date. Not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?" he almost yells at me. "Do I have to remind you he's a werewolf with I.E.D.?" he says angrily and, at the same time, worriedly. "She's a normal girl and I bet she wouldn't be very excited, when he wolfed out."  
"You done?"  
"Nope!" he yells again. "The most important thing is that a murderer is in the town and the only thing we now about her is that she's some Ancient Egypt god and has demons by her side and you say it's not a big deal!"  
"It's not, because why Pakhet or whoever she is would have any interest in Emily?" I ask. " And maybe it will come out as something good. Maybe she'll become Liam's anchor and he really needs it." Stiles shakes his head and asks.  
"Does he know about your anchor?" When he asks I feel my heart hurts and world around me feels quiet. "Does he know about Allison." My heart breaks into peaces.  
"No. I've never told him" I sigh. "And know it's not a good time to do so. It would just scared him." I walk away, but hear Stiles whispers in anger  
"Just great!"

Third person's point of view

"Misssstresss" awful creatures says.  
"Yes" she says impatiently.  
"I knowww the naaame." Pakhet smirkes.  
"Tonight I'm gonna get more powerful" She laughs. "I'm going to find Enigma. And I'm going to take its power!"

Victor

I hear it. I hear it and I run after it. Tonight I'm gonna it my very first dear. Dears are rarely near Beacon Hills, but with my wolf senses I sensed one, five miles deep I the forest. I run. Deep, deeper. Then I hear it. It's loud. It's my name and a demon whispers it.

Deaton

"Pakhet? The Ancient Egypt god?" I ask Derek. He looks at me with his concerned look.  
"Scott thinks so, but it's the only thing that actually came to his mind. I'm not sure if we should take this seriously." I then hear my phone rings. I look at the screen and see a name. Victor.  
"Yes?"

Derek

"Scott thinks so, but it's the only thing that actually came to his mind. I'm not sure if we should take this seriously" I say and wait to see what Deaton thinks about it. I don't get what I want, because his phone rings and he answers it in a second.  
"Yes?" He talks for three minutes, but it seems like eternity to me. When he hangs up his expression scares me. "I think Scott's right. It's Pakhet. And she has her next victim in front of her."

Liam

I come home after a long practice. I take a shower, pick nice clothes and put them on. I still have more than half an hour to my date with Emily.  
Somebody calls me five minutes later and tell me what I just can't hear. Not today.  
"Yeah, Scott?" I ask.  
"Liam, I'm gonna be at your place in ten minutes."  
"Scott, whatever it is I can't do it today. I have a date, you remember?"  
"Liam, I'm sorry, but you need to come with me. It's about someone's life." I can't argue with that. Emily would understand and maybe I'll make it. Maybe.  
"Okay."

Emily

He's five minutes late, not that I care. _Maybe he's still practicing?_ I ask myself, but I know it's not true. _He will come. I know he will._

 _What if something has happened to him? What if he was kidnapped? No, Emily. Don't be ridiculous. He's gonna show up, just not now. Probably soon. Definitely soon._

Liam

"Why are we taking Mason?" I yell/ask Scott. "He's just human! And if it really is an Ancient Egypt god then she will kill him."  
"Tell him that" he shakes his head. "He somehow found out and you just cannot tell him he's not going. He won't let ya" I try not to get angry.  
First I can't meet Emily, shit I haven't got any time to inform her. I mean, I would never tell her about super naturals, that's too risky, but now she's gonna hate me, because I won't make it on time.  
"Liam, you there, buddy?" I hear Mason. I nod unsurely. "We need to go. Are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure."

Emily

 _If he won't come in next thirty minutes, I'm going home._ I think. _This time for real._

"C'mon Liam. It's been almost an hour" I whisper. "Where the hell are you?"

I take out my phone and call him. Eleventh time. _Bip, bip… Hi, it's Liam. Call me later, will ya?  
_ I sigh. I sit on a bench and then decide to lie on it. I look at the stars.  
Just ten more minutes.

Liam

She's probably at home now. She probably hates me. I hate myself for leaving my phone on a desk in my room. I would call her. I would explain it to her. Somehow. Maybe.  
"We're almost there" Derek says, breaking a silence. "Victor must be near."  
"Pakhet too" Stiles adds.

"Aaaagh…" we hear a scream.

Derek stops the car.

We walk out.

Pakhet's already there.

I think I saw her somewhere.

She doesn't recognize me. At least she doesn't look like she does.

It should stay that way.

"Oh, I see we have company" she hisses. "True alpha, banshee, kitsune, betas, veterinarian and… human."  
"You better not mess up with me. Maybe I'm human, but I have lots of… useful… skills" Stiles says .

Emily

"Hour and a half" I say after looking at my phone. Nobody's answered my calls. By nobody I mean: Liam, Mason and Lydia. "Liam, where are you?" I sit on the bench. "Please, just be okay."

Scott

"Stiles" I whisper. "You and Lydia have to get Victor out of here."  
"Nice plan" Pakhet laughs evily. "Take him. I think you, true alpha, will be enough."  
"Enough?" I ask, but she doesn't answer. Instead of it she attacks me.

I feel caws on my chest. I feel sharp pain. I feel my eyes glowing red. _You wanna fight? Let's go then._

Emily

"Two hours" I don't know if I can stay here any longer. It's already dark and my instinct tells me Liam won't come. And if it won't be soon.

I stand up and head home. _I just hope his safe._

Liam

I see Pakhet attacks Scott. Her claws hammers into Scott's chest. I feel my I.E.D. taking control over me. I change into werewolf second later.

I jump on her, scratching her arm with my claws. She groans and hits me. I fly away and hit something, probably tree.

I look at Scott. He's already up and fights with Pakhet. Derek and Isaac helps him, while Kira and Malia fights sneakily demons.

I stand up,, trying to fight headache. _Thank God, I'm a werewolf._ I think after I heal.

Emily

"Hey" I say and close the door behind me.  
"Hi, sis! How was your date?" Josh asks and I fake a smile.  
"It was great" I say. "We really had fun. I'm just sad, because it ended so quickly."  
"So… are we gonna see lacrosse boy here any time soon?" he asks and I'm stuck.  
"We'll see."

"-and what was I supposed to do?" I ask Tiffany. "Tell him, that I waited for Liam almost 3 hours, worried if he's okay and then decided to come home?" I'm happy that my room is soundproof or otherwise Josh would hear my talk with Tiffany.  
"Oh, honey. Calm down, it's not your fault Liam didn't show up" she says through the phone.  
"I'm just worried. I know him for some time now and I know he wouldn't just stand me up. And even he would have forgotten, he would have answered his phone."  
"Emily, stop. I know, why you're worried. I understand it and respect, but normal girl would be furious at the guy for not coming and not be worried."  
"Tiffany, you know that I'm worried, because of what happened in the past. I lost my aunt and uncle and I cannot be furious. I can be only worried."

Third person's point of view

 _Damn it. There's too many of them. –_ Pakhet thinks.  
"Retreat!" she yelles to demons and she disappears in the shadow.  
 _Next time true alpha will be mine. With his powers I'll find Enigma!_

Liam

 _Is she angry at me? How long was she waiting for me? IS she going to ignore me?_ – I think and I can't stop. I know I did good thing. I helped saving Victor, but I stood Emily up. And I don't have an explanation, because I can't tell her I'm a werewolf. There is no way I'll put her in this mess. Even if it means losing her.

I walk with Scott to my house. My parents aren't home. My stepdad is at work and my mum left with her friend Ally to New York for God knows what.  
I stand with Scott in silence. I don't ask him to sit or if he wants something to drink. I'm not in the mood and he doesn't expects it anyway.  
"You saved my life today" Scott says. "Thank you." I nod, but don't look at him. "I know you worry about your relationship with Emily, but she doesn't seem to be vindictive."  
" I hope so" I say. "The problem is…" I look at Scott. "Maybe it would be better if she was."  
"Liam, I know it's hard" he doesn't know. He's never been in situation like these. He's never been in love and had to hide his other face. He didn't have to, because Kira's a kitsune. She's supernatural too. Emily's not and it has to stay this way.

Deaton

"Thank you" Victor says to me.  
"You would do the same for me. And it wasn't only me. "  
"Yes, guys are fantastic. And Scott… he's the most powerful alpha I've ever seen. "  
"He's a true alpha. You won't see anyone more powerful" I park car in front of my house. I go out with Victor and hear familiar voice  
"You will" the next thing I see is Victor's body, lying on the ground and Pakhet's laugh spreads. "Enigma will be mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia

"Liam, I don't know what you can do" I say to the phone.  
"But you're her friend. And you're a girl and-"  
"Liam stop. Just go to her and apologize. It's not that hard."  
"But what if she will ask? What am I supposed to say. I can't tell her about me being a werewolf."  
"You know… truth is sometimes the best way."  
"But… if she knows about it, she might never talk to me or, worse, she might want to be involve into this and then she might get hurt and-"  
"Liam, I…" I stop, because memory of Allison slips to my head. "You should do… what you think is right" I end the call, not waiting for more question, because I can't take them anymore.

Before I know it, I stand in front of Parrish door. I knock and then door opens. It scares the shit out of me. _Is somebody inside? Is Parrish in danger?_  
As quiet as I can be in my new, red high heels.  
At the sound of my ringtone I jump. I look at the screen. Stiles.  
"Hey, I was about to call you" I say.  
"Lydia, Victor's dead."  
"Parrish is gone" we say in the same time.  
"Are you at his house?" Stiles asks.  
"Yes."  
"I'll be there soon."

Emily

It's ten in the morning and he hasn't called me yet. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid, but I can't take away feeling that something bad happened. _Maybe he just doesn't like? Maybe it's his way to tell me to back off?_ I think. _But I thought we understood each other perfectly._  
"Stop, Emily" I whisper to myself. "What can I do today?" I try to think of something. I won't call Liam again. I won't hang out with Josh, because no. Lydia already has some plans. "Nah…" I look at a wall in my room. It's so empty. _Why not paint something here?  
_ I put stereo on and put my earphones in my ears and play the same song that's on the stereo. I always do it to relax, that's why my room is soundproof. So nobody in neighborhood would call police and Josh wouldn't have buttache.

Liam

 _I should have brought flowers._ I think. It's too late now. I stand in front of Emily's house, afraid to knock on the door. _She would be safer if I wasn't even her friend, not saying someone more. But I just cannot stay away._  
Her brother, Josh lets me in with a smile.  
"You must be Liam" I still don't know why he smiles. _Maybe Emily didn't tell him?_  
"Yeah, I came to Emily."  
"She's upstairs. I'm gonna show you the way" we walk in silent to Emily's room. When I'm about to open the door, Josh stops me.  
"You might need those" he handles me ear plugs.  
"Why?"  
"You won't hear it here, 'cause Emily's room is soundproof, but she listens to stereo on maximum and has, at the same time, earphones in her ears. Music in her room is ten times lauder than in any clubs I've ever been" he puts ear plugs in his ears ad after making sure I do the same, he opens the door.  
Emily's back faces us. She stands on her bed painting something on the wall. Josh goes to stereo and turn it off and Emily, don't ask me how, seems to hear it and turns around saying  
"What is your problem Josh?" She then sees me and says "Hi!" She puts earphones out of her ears.  
"I'm gonna call Tori" Josh leaves room.  
"Hi, Emily" I say. She gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry for not coming yesterday. Please, let me just explain, why I didn't appear yesterday-" I say as fast as can to convince her to listen to me, 'couse I know she doesn't need this. It would be better if she just kicked me out. I should stay away from her, but I can't.  
"Liam, calm down" she laughs, which is the least I expect her to do. "I'll listen to you, but you have to talk slower, so I'll actually be able to understand something."  
"I don't know where to start from."  
"Maybe it will be easiest if you start from beginning" she suggests and I smile.  
"Okay" I sigh. "After my practice I came home to change and Scott called me. He said he needed help with… with his school project. I had some time to our meeting, so I agreed. He drove to my house and took me to his and… after I saw which hour it was, I was already late for our date. I'm sorry, I-"  
"It's okay."  
"I know you hate me, what?"  
She laughs again.  
"I don't hate you. I think we're okay. You helped your friend. I can't be angry, because there's no reason."  
"What? But I didn't come. You called me and I didn't answer! You should be furious!"  
"I'm not. I'm just happy you're alright."  
"I don't understand" I say.  
"I told you what happened to my aunt and uncle. They disappeared. Things that stayed with me are memories, photos" she looks at her picture with family. Tall, beautiful woman hugs her from behind. They're so happy. "I'm not angry, because I lost too many people in my life. It doesn't matter if you didn't come once. You're here now."

Lydia

"I don't know where he might be. We were going to meet here, but… he's  
not-" suddenly Stiles's arms are around me.  
"We're gonna find him" he whispers softly in my ear. "I promise."

Scott

"B-but… who took the body?" I ask Deaton.  
"I don't know. I went to next room to call you and when I came in again the corpse was gone."  
"Someone took them. The question is who" I say.  
"Maybe Pakhet?" Malia says.  
"If she would want to do it she would have taken the body after she killed him" I assume.  
"I think I know who took it." I turn around and see Stiles with Lydia, standing in the door. I frown.  
"Who?"

Emily

"-we can play on console or-" my brother walks, no, runs in my room.  
"Emily, oh God, I need your help" he begs.  
"Wait, what happened?"  
"Tiffany broke up with me, 'couse I forgot about our anniversary."  
"Well… she did the right thing" I say and Josh's jaw falls to the floor.  
"W-what? Why would you say something like this? You're my sister! You should support me!"  
"If you want to cry on my shoulder, then fine do it, but this is not the right thing to do."  
"What should I do then?"  
"Go to her and apologize."  
"She lives in L.A."  
"I know."  
"Do you know where we live? In fucking Beacon Hills, far away from L.A.!  
"Dad left keys to the second car on the shelf in his and mom's bedroom."  
"Wha-"  
"They're gonna be back on Monday so you have to be back tomorrow's evening. Understood?" He lifts me off the floor and spins me around.  
"You're the best sis ever" and before I know it, he's out of my room.  
"Sorry for that, Liam."  
"Why? It was amazing. I wish I had a sister like that."  
"First you would have to have a sister."

Stiles

"Are you sure Parrish is the one who took the body?" Derek asks me. "Do you have any proof?"  
"No, I don't and I'm not sure if he took the corpse, but he's gone. Just after body was stolen and he doesn't peek up his phone. I have all rights to think he took the body."  
"He doesn't even know about Victor's death" Derek disagrees with me.  
"But he's something" Lydia quotes me. "Maybe he didn't still it, maybe it's just… what he does?"

Emily

Me and Liam are sitting, arm by arm, on the floor playing some games.  
"You're too good at this" he says looking at me with his amazing, blue eyes.  
"I used to play this game every day last month. You won't beat me" I laugh.  
I feel his eyes on me, so I look at him.  
"You should focus on the game" I say and he chuckles.  
"I can do many things at one time."  
"I don't think so."  
"I bet I can be playing and looking at you and still win with you."  
"Okay, but then I am looking at you too" I smile.  
"I'm not sure if you're that good."  
"Oh, really? Somehow I am still winning with you."  
"But that's not because of your skills." I see him leaning in and I can't stop myself from doing the same.  
"Then of what?" I ask not letting my eyes go of his.  
"I think you know." I close my eyes. Feeling his breath on my lips is amazing. I'm stopping myself from grubbing his face in my hands and kissing him. His lips almost touch mine, when we hear loud 'GAME OVER' and we jump from each other scared by the voice from a game.  
"I-I…" Liam tries to say something, but I can't stop myself from giggling.  
"That's not funny! This voice scared the light out of me!" I laugh harder and louder and pretty soon Liam joins me.

"Thanks for forgiving me" Liam says for goodbye.  
"Thanks for apologizing" he turns around and leave. I close door behind him and sigh. _What actually has happened tonight?_ I try not to think of what would happened if we kissed. I mean would we still be friends or… a couple? "Oh, God what I got myself into?"


	9. break

**Hey guys!  
** **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been really busy with school. I don't have enough time to write so I'm taking a break for a little while. I'm gonna come back in January, when season 5b starts.  
Sorry for this. I hope you'll understand.  
Love you :****  
Runners**


End file.
